


Miss Sonya and Lady Liz

by ParkRyder525



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: Hey guys! I’m a HUGE fan of Hazbin Hotel (even though it didn’t come out yet, but I know it will be great!) and I decided to write a fanfic about it because I don’t wanna wait too long!Anyway this one shot is about my OC Sonya visiting the hotel.So relax and enjoy the story!





	Miss Sonya and Lady Liz

It was just another day in the Happy Hotel. Charlie was just checking some stuff until they started phone ring. 

Charlie - “I’ll get it! *picks it up* Hello? Oh hey! Yes, I know it's been a while. You are?! Great!! See you soon!!

Charlie hanged up and squealed in happiness. It was loud to the point that Vaggie and Angel Dust heard it from the bar. 

Vaggie - “Charlie What’s all squealing?”

Angel - “Do we have another patient Princess?”

Charlie - *happy* “Even better! My baby cousin Sonya is coming to visit here at the hotel!”

Vaggie - “Cousin? I didn't know you had a cousin.”

Charlie - Oh yes me and her are very close and like me, she was born in Hell. We are like two peas in a pod!”

Charlie shows them a picture of her and Sonya together. They saw the little girl who look similar to Charlie, only she was younger like a pre-teen. Sonya has shorter hair in a ponytail and orange stripes on the top on her hair. She was wearing a red hat, blue sweater, orange shirt, gray pants and black sneakers. 

Charlie - “It been a while since I see her due to the hotel business and coming to Pentagram City. But she's coming today for a visit!”

Angel Dust - *deadpan* “So we're gonna have a little kid running around here? Oh joy.”

Charlie - “I’m sensing you’re not a kid fan Angel.”

Angel - “No because they are so annoying.”

Vaggie - “Like you?”

Angel - “Hey!”

Charlie - “Oh come on you guys you will love her! She’s like me in a way but a little shyer. So just be careful with her.”

Vaggie - “And you better not do anything crazy to her Angel!”

Angel - “Oh relax babe I won’t harm here.”

A bomb fell out of Angel’s pocket and he quickly put back in his pocket and did a nervous smile. The girls just rolled their eyes.

()()()()()()()()

It been half an hour and Charlie were cleaning up the hotel a little before Sonya comes. 

Charlie - “Okay I think that’s all of it.”

Vaggie - “Don’t Niffty usually do the cleaning?”

Angel Dust - “And that hot piece of meat Husk do the drinking?”

Charlie - “Well to be honest I told them to take off today because I wanted Sonya to help around. Beside this is just baby steps on meeting new people too much can be overpowering.”

Then there was a knock at the door. 

Charlie - *gasps* “She’s here!”

Charlie ran to open the door and opened it and there was Sonya. She was wearing a black beanie hat, but wearing a black t-shirt, and a green flannel shirt, ripped jeans and black sneakers. She was also holding a yellow book bag. 

Sonya - “Hi Cousin Charlie.”

Charlie - “Baby Cousin!”

Charlie happily hugged her and swung her around while squealing in happiness. 

Sonya - *struggling* “O-okay! You...can stop...now please!”

Charlie - *stopped* “I’m sorry it’s just so good to see you. You gotten a little taller.”

Sonya - “I know. *whispers* She also said hi too.”

Charlie - *whispers* “Oh! Well don’t let her out yet.” 

Sonya - “Okay.”

Charlie - “Come on in!”

Charlie lead Sonya into the hotel. Sonya looked around at the place.

Sonya - “This Place look really cool!”

Charlie - “Well you need a cool place to start reforming demons. Wanna meet my friends?”

Sonya - “Sure! I will be delight too.”

The two go to Vaggie and Angel Dust Who was watching tv. 

Charlie - “Guys meet my baby cousin Sonya! Sonya, this my girlfriend Vaggie, and my friend Angel Dust.”

Angel Dust - “So your Sonya Huh?”

Sonya - *shyly* “Uh Yeah.”

Angel Dust - “What does it start with?”

 

Sonya - “Um an S?” 

Angel Dust - *teasingly flirty* “Oh! An S! Sound sexy!”

Sonya - *uncomfortable and scared* “Um...Um…”

Vaggie - *pushed him* “Ignore him. It's nice to meet you; I'm Vaggie.”

Sonya - “It's nice to meet you Ms. Vaggie.”

Charlie - “Okay now we got that out of the way, why don't we do some redecorating the hotel?” 

Angel Dust - “Didn't we do that last week?”

Vaggie - *annoyed* “Last week you weren't here. You didn't help at all.”

Angel Dust - *annoyed* “I was doing my job, give me a break!

Sonya - “What job?”

Vaggie - “Don't ask.”

()()()()()()()()

Later they were decorating the hotel main room. Angel Dust then noticed Sonya backpack and began to snoop in there. Sonya turned around and saw Angel snooping in her bag. 

Sonya - “Hey that's my bag!”

Sonya ran toward him, but Angel used one of his arms to stop her. 

Angel Dust - “Hey I’m just taking a little peek!”

Angel Dust took out a black and purple book. Angel Dust looked into it and flipped some pages.

Angel Dust - “What is this crap? Porn?”

Sonya - *shocked* “N-No! It's dark magic stuff!”

Angel - “Hmm. *see a bag of weed cookies* Oh! Somebody has a sweet tooth for weed!”

Sonya - *nervous* “N-No! They are regular cookies.”

Angel Dust - “Sure it is *whispers and bring her closer to him* Listen kid, it you cover for me, I won’t tell your precious cousin about these. Deal?”

Sonya - “...Oh fine!”

Angel Dust - “Here you go kid!”

He gave her back her cookies and left. Then half an hour later he saw that the hotel looked different candles and new color wallpaper. Sonya kept her promise on covering for him since Charlie and Vaggie didn’t know that he left. 

Charlie - “Well? What you think guys?”

Vaggie - “It’s looks amazing Charlie.”

Sonya - “Yeah it looks really nice.”

Angel Dust did a fake puke noise.

Vaggie - “Oh please you are so picky when it comes to things.”

Charlie - “Well I think it is missing something.”

Sonya - “I got an idea! *take out her spell book* lucerna luminaria!”

The candle lights on the chandelier was now blue. The others looked amazed and impressed. 

Angel Dust - “How you do that Sonya?”

Sonya - “I know a lot of magic spells. You can say that I’m a badass bookworm.”

Charlie - *playfully* “Oh really? Can the badass bookworm get more stuff in the box?”

Sonya - *chuckled* “Sure Cousin Charlie.”

Sonya went to the box by the bar table and taking out some stuff. Unfortunately, there was thumb tact on the table and accidentally pricked her finger on a tact. Sonya wince in pain, then her eyes rolled back, and then passed out behind the table. 

Vaggie - *worried* “Is she okay?”

Charlie - *nervously* “Well look like we are going to have another visitor.”

Angel Dust - “What are you talking about?”

Charlie - “Well whenever she pricked her finger, she changed...I was about to tell you guys later but-“

Then Charlie’s cousin jumped on the bar table now with her hair loose and wild. Her eyes and eyes' sclera were now bright red. Her teeth were also razor sharp and did a slasher smile.

“BADA BOOM! *put her hands on her cheeks* Sorry for the delay Cuz I’m all yours!”

Vaggie - *shocked and confused* “What in the nine circles…”

Angel Dust - *amazed* “Whoa there’s an improvement!”

Vaggie - “Sonya what’s wrong with you?”

“Huh? You mean my other side. I’m Liz!” 

Vaggie - “What? Other side? *to Charlie* Charlie  
are you saying she-“?

Charlie - “Has another personality? Yes. This is Liz.”

Angel Dust - “Yeah we knew that when she said her name.”

Liz - *to Charlie* “Hey Cuz, Who’s the hooker and slutty spider?”

Angel Dust - “The name Angel Dust but you can me Angel.

Liz - *to Vaggie* “And you?”

Vaggie - It's Vaggie you know that Sonya.”

Liz - “Didn’t you heard me before? I’m Liz!”

Charlie - “Okay. Maybe we should get back to work.”

Liz - “What? Who wants to work?! I came out here to have fun!”

Vaggie - “Look kid. You heard your cousin, we need to work on making the hotel better. You better change back now.”

Liz - “Ah shut your hole Chica!”

Vaggie - *offended* “Excuse me!?”

Liz - “This is my first being in this city since...I don’t know long, and I need something to get my blood drawn! But first I need to get out of these clothes so don’t get your panties in a twist lady!”

Liz laughed, grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom. Charlie just smiled and rolled her eyes, Vaggie looked shocked, while Angel Dust looked amazed. 

Vaggie- “I can't believe it. One minute we are dealing with a mini Charlie, then we are dealing with a ...psycho brat! *to Charlie* No offense Charlie.”

Charlie - “None taken.”

Angel Dust. - *scoff* “Say what you want but I like Liz! She's amazing and got a lot of spunk.”

Vaggie - “Of course you would like her she’s basically you in a little girl’s body! *to Charlie* how do we change her back?”

Charlie - “Oh a family member like me or somebody else, have to hug her and pet her hair at the same time.”

Vaggie - “So change her back now!”

Liz - “I’m ready!”

Liz came out the bathroom and is wearing a sky blue and white top hat, long black fingerless gloves, sky blue ringleader coat, with a black tank top, ripped jean shorts, net leggings, and those long converses that are also sky blue. 

Charlie - “Aw Liz you look fabulous.”

Liz - “Thanks! Although it's sometimes hard looking this good.”

Angel Dust - “You and me both, honey. You and me both. Allow me to give you a tour around Hell sweetheart.”

Angel grabbed her hand and ran out the hotel before Charlie and Vaggie could have said anything.

()()()()()()()()

Angel Dust and Liz was talking a walk-in town. Liz was seeing a lot of murders, drug dealing, hookers or just relaxing. 

Liz - “So What you normally do here?”

Angel - “Eh the usually: stabbing, killing, blowing up shit.”

Liz - “Hm. Sound fun.”

Angel - “Oh you are definitely gonna have fun with this chick you are about to meet!”

Then Angel saw Cherri packing up some bombs.

Angel - “Hey Cherri!”

Cherri - “Hey Angel! *sees Liz* who’s your little friend?”

Angel - “This is Liz. Liz, this Cherri: my mentor and my best girl buddy Cherri.”

Liz - “It’s nice to meet you. So what you lady-killers normally do.”

Cherri - “Get into turf wars. You can say that I’m Queen of the Turfs. Speaking of turfs, I need help gaining my turf back from these biker assholes. You think you are up for it?”

Liz - “Heck ya!”

()()()()()()()()

There were demonic bikers who was just playing cards and drinking beer. Even doing crazy stunts on their bikes. Angel Dust, Cherri, and Liz was watching them behind a building.

Cherri - “Oh they are going to get blown up big time.”

Cherri took out one of her homemade bombs.

Liz - “Ohhh! Can I add something on it?”

She took the bomb, added two firework sticks on the side, lit it up and threw it. The firework bomb landed on a biker and he blew up into pieces.

Cherri - *amazed* “Whoa that was one of the best shots I ever seen!”

Angel Dust - “Yeah you’re a natural at this kid!”

Liz - *shrugs* “Eh. I take pride on what I do.”

Biker - “Hey it’s that Cherri chick, and she brought along some drag bitch and a kid.”

Biker 2 - “Let’s get them!!”

Then a turf war began to break out. Cherri was throwing her bombs, Angel had his gun and bat and was hitting and shooting at the gangs. Liz took out 2 firework stick and threw at the bikers. It hit two of them in the face and it exploded. 

Cherri - “Wow your pretty good. But let the master show you something!”

Cherri took out her bombs and Angel got a baseball bat.

Angel - “And her number 1 student show you this:”

Angel and Cherri - “Batter up!”

Cherri threw the bombs in the air, and Angel Dust hit them with his bat and it aim at the bikers. Some of them dodge it, but the others weren’t so lucky. Then one of the bikers had a mace and was about to hit Angel with it. 

Cherri - “Angel look out!”

Just when the mace was about to hit him, the chain was cut in half by these long silver scissors Liz has in her hand. 

Angel - “Wow I didn’t know you have scissors.”

Liz - “These babies are my favorite weapons. They can cut through anything.”

However, another chain came and wrapped around Liz’s waist and began to pull her toward the bike gang. But Liz was struggling to walk toward and tried to be pulled away.

Liz - *struggling* “Let...me go!”

Biker - “No way! I was looking for another girl toy to play with it.”

Angel - “LET GO OF HER!”

Angel shoot the biker with his gun and Liz was freed from the chains. The only person left that was the Bike Gang leader and he was scared. He quickly got on his bike and drove off. 

Liz - “Time for the big guns!”

Liz took out a bigger and fatter dynamite stick that was black and white with a red skull on it. Cherri, who smiling and quickly figured what Liz wanted to do, stick 4 bombs on the firework stick, and once it was lit up, Liz and Cherri threw it in the air and Angel hit it with his bat hard. The firework bomb flew toward the Biker leader and there was a loud explosion. There was nothing left but burn and broken motorcycle part. Cherri, Angel Dust, and Liz cheered on their victory. 

Cherri - “Man that was the best turf ever!”

Angel - “Liz, I think you and me will be best of friends!”

Liz - “Right back at you Angel D!”

Liz was starting to feel a little tired and dizzy from the fighting. Then a limo came, and the door opened. It was Charlie and Vaggie. 

Charlie - *worried* “Liz! Thanks goodness you guys are okay.”

Liz - “Duh of course I’m okay Cuz.”

Cherri - “Beside she was with us professionals.”

Vaggie - *glared at Angel Dust* “You’re a bad influence on her you know that!”

Angel - “Oh please this is a natural! And how do you know where we were?”

Vaggie - “The explosion and what do you mean natural? What do you three do?!”

Cherri - “Oh let’s just say I got my turf back thanks to this little Wild Child.”

Charlie - “Liz! What were you think?! You could have gotten hurt or worse! Look you even have some cut marks on you.”

Angel - “Whoa. Calm down Princess at least she was with an adult like me.”

Vaggie - “An adult like you? A six-year-old child is more mature than you are!”

Liz - “Hey at least I’m still alive! Just dizzy...and tired…”

Charlie - “Okay I think it’s time for you change back.”

Charlie hugged Liz and she pet her hair. Then Liz twitched and was changed back into Sonya. Sonya was now asleep on top of Charlie’s chest. 

Charlie - “Look like being Liz worn her out. We better get her back to the hotel.”

Vaggie - *to Angel and Cherri* “And you two are walking there!”

Charlie, Sonya and Vaggie got into the limo and drive back to the hotel leaving Angel Dust and Cherri behind.

()()()()()()()()

Sonya then woke up and saw that she on the couch and was in her regular clothes. She yawned and woke up and saw that Liz’s clothes was neatly folded on the table and her book bag was on top of it. Sonya saw Charlie and Vaggie drinking some wine.

Sonya - “Hi guys.”

Charlie - “Oh baby cousin you are awake! How are you feeling?”

Sonya - “Okay a little sore.”

She heard footsteps coming downstairs and it was Angel Dust.

Angel Dust - “Oh the kid finally awakes. I gotta tell you the other side of your self was amazing! I never seen a kid like that. You’re actually rare ones that I actually like.”

Sonya - “Oh thank you Angel.”

Vaggie - “I’m just glad that Sonya is back.”

Angel Dust - “But Liz was a fun child. Too bad we can’t see her.”

Sonya - “Technically you can.”

Vaggie - “What do you mean?”

Sonya - “Look at my shadow.”

All three of them saw on the floor Liz in shadow form waving at them and doing a slasher smile. 

Sonya - “Whenever we switch, we take turns being the shadow.”

Charlie - “That What happens to Geminis.”

Vaggie - “Gemini? I heard that’s extremely rare. Especially for someone who is born in hell.”

Angel Dust - “At least the upside of here is that we still get to see this fun child.”

Angel smiled at Liz and Liz smiled back at him and did a thumb up.

Charlie - “Should I fall Uncle Azrael to pick you up?”

Vaggie - *surprised* “Your father is Azrael Sonya?”

Sonya - “Yeah he helps Uncle Lucifer with new souls in Hell. And that won’t be necessary Cousin Charlie.”

Charlie - “What do you mean?”

Sonya - “I wanted to tell you earlier before Liz came, but I’m moving to Pentagram City!”

Charlie - *esastic* “Really?!”

Sonya - “Yeah! Dad thinks it’s important for family to stick together and wants to help out Uncle Lucifer more, so he thinks moving here is better for all of us. Plus Mom wants new potions and stuff. We would be moving 2 blocks away from the Happy Hotel, so I get to see you more and even stay over here.”

Charlie - “Oh Sonya I’m so happy! Now we even got a new helper in the Happy Hotel team! I’ll go set up your room here!”

Sonya - “Thanks Cousin Charlie. *to Vaggie and Angel* Look like you guys will be seeing me and Liz more.”

Liz did a teasing wave at Vaggie and Angel Dust. 

Vaggie - *rolled her eyes* “Oh great but we need to keep that psycho brat in check.”

Angel - “Don’t worry babe the kid would be safe with me.”

Vaggie - “That’s What I’m afraid of.”

Hope you all like it!


End file.
